50th Squad Episode Two
by TeamMario
Summary: Metal Mario has an overwhelming crush on Rosalina, but she's already with Sonic. But if Metal is lucky Rosalina might secretly feel the same way for him. Maybe...


50th Squad Episode Two

Dream Girl

It's Friday night and there's a huge party going on at 50th Squad's house. Metal Mario was having beer in the kitchen with 2 girls at the kitchen table. "So then he brought me roses and chocolates" says one of the girls. "What'd you do after that?" asked Metal. "I f**ked his brother" Metal and the 2 girls burst into laughter. Metal had another sip of his beer before noticing who was walking past the people in the kitchen. It was Princess Rosalina. She was the most beautiful girl Metal has ever seen. Rosalina had some milk from the carton. When she was done the milk hit the bottom of the carton while a tiny bit milk came out and hit Rosalina's nose. She giggled. It was the prettiest thing Metal has ever seen. Just then Sonic came in to meet Rosalina. He kissed her and they both walked out of the kitchen holding hands. Rosalina and Sonic were in a happy relationship…and it made Metal upset. "Hey where are you going?" asked one of the girls as Metal was getting up. "To get another beer" he replies. "The beer is that way" points out another one of the girls "Don't tell me what to do" says Metal.

Out in the living room Luigi was walking past the crowd of people and bumped into Zeena….yes Zeena from the Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World. "Oh. Hi Zeena" says Luigi happily "You enjoying the party?" he asks. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice party" says Zeena. She and Luigi continued talking for hours. Other people were watching Bryce and Mario play Mortal Kombat X on the PS4. Bryce played as Scorpion and Mario played as Kenshi and they fought at the Refugee Kamp. Bryce won the fight with just one lucky kick and everyone at the party cheered. Bryce got up, stretched, and walked over to the kitchen to go get a sprite since he wasn't into beer and alcohol. On his way out of the kitchen Bryce decided to talk to Metal who was standing at the entrance. "Hey Metal. You OK?" asked Bryce. "….You ever like someone but you can't have them because they're already with someone else?" asked Metal before sipping his beer. "Oh trust me dude. I've been in that situation waaaay to many times. I know it sucks. But hey, just try to sit tight and be hopeful. Maybe she'll come to you one day." "Really?" "Really….but come on. Should you really be taking this from someone who's never had a girlfriend in his life?" Asks Bryce, sipping his soda.

It was about 12:03 AM and the party was over. Metal, Mario, and Bryce were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys!" says Luigi joining Mario and Bryce. "Hey Luigi! Hey I'm-a saw you talking to Zeena for like, the whole entire party! You guys got something goin on?" asked Mario "Eh, I'm-a don't know. Maybe a little something?" says Luigi. Just then his phone made a noise. "Guys it's Zeena! She just texted me!" says Luigi excited. "What'd she say?" asked Bryce. "She said…I'm funny! I gotta take this guys" says Luigi before going back into his room. At the door, Sonic and Rosalina were talking to each other. "Did you have fun?" asked Sonic "Yes. It was a fun party" replies Rosalina. "Good. C'mon I'll take you home" says Sonic before kissing her and walking her out of the door. Metal saw the whole thing. He got up and stomped his feet back to his room. "What's his problem?" asked Mario. "He's salty because Rosalina is with Sonic." Luigi came back out to the living room. "Hey guys, Zeena just texted me. She said…I'm cute!" says Luigi before giggling and running back to his room. Back in Metal's room he dramatically slammed himself onto his bed. "Stupid Sonic!" he mumbled "What does he have that I don't" he says before he got tired and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning around 9:25 Bryce was sitting on the couch holding his pet koopa troopa Storm on his lap, while sitting by Mario, and watching TV. * _ **ENOUGH! YOU ARE ALL BENATH ME! I AM A GOD YOU DULL CREATURE! AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-*CRASH SLAM CRASH….SLAM CRASH*….PUNY GOD***_ Luigi came out of his bedroom and greeted Bryce and Mario before his phone made a noise, same one as last time. "Guy's! Zeena just texted me! She said…I'm adorable!" he says before he giggles and runs into the kitchen. Sonic walks out into the living room "Hey guys!" he greets. "Hey Sonic, where ya headed?" asks Mario. "Out for a run. Rosalina's been annoying the hell outta me last night. Keeping me up and wouldn't let me sleep. I just feel the need to go running. I'll just catch up with you guys later" says Sonic before leaving. Metal heard Sonic talking but he didn't quite hear what he was saying. He joins Bryce and Mario. "Hey guys. What was Sonic just talking about?" he asked. "He said something about Rosalina annoying him. And then he went out for a run" Metal was surprised to hear this. Luigi came back into the living room once again. "Oh guys! Zeena also said that she, Peach, and Rosalina are hanging out at the mall, and that I'm-a can bring you guys." Everybody agreed to Luigi (or Zeena's) invitation and they all got freshened up and ready to go to the mall.

The Squad met on the second floor with Zeena, Rosalina, Peach and Peach's boyfriend…Captain Falcon. Mario looked at Peach and Captain Falcon and looked away. Luigi and Zeena gave each other a hug while Metal waved and said hi to Rosalina. "Hey Mario" says Captain Falcon in a cocky teasing tone. "Hey Cap" says Mario in a bored tone. "Hey Mario, do you think there's any relation to me and Trey Songz?" asked Cap. "No? Why?" Mario asked annoyed. "Cause I *puts on sunglasses* stole your girl!" says Cap before the intro to Bottoms Up plays in the background. "Yeah, well, I'm-a surprised you could steal anyone after Nintendo canceled your game. You're the zero in F Zero!" says Mario while Bryce began laughing hysterically in the background. "Yeah, whatever, Jewish nose!" retorts Cap. "I'm-a didn't chose my nose! But you chose a skin tight suit that shows off your nipples and squeezes your thighs and ass! What are you, gay!?" Bryce is now on the ground laughing harder. "How am I gay? I stole your girlfriend!" "And I'm-a stole the spot for Nintendo's best racing game. That's-a why there'll never be another Fag-Zero!" Captain Falcon took off his sunglasses and began walking up to Mario, and Mario met him half way. That's when everyone else got in between them, except Bryce cause he was still laughing too hard to do anything. "Ok this isn't gonna work" says Zeena. "These guys need to be separated. Me, Zenna, Cap, and Peach will go one way. Mario you go with Bryce, Metal and Rosalina. Cap tighten his gloves while Mario tugs on his overall straps. Then they both walk in their own separate groups.

"Well that was….dangerous. Mario are you sure you're not still bothered with Peach and Cap?" asked Rosalina. "No. I'm-a just getting tired of him always trying to mess with me. I'm-a can't even walk past them without him having something to say. He thinks I'm-a still miss her. Like, ok, you stole her from me. You want a metal or something?" says Mario. "So guys where's Sonic? I thought he'd be here with you. I told him to come with you guys. Bryce began to tell her the reason Sonic didn't come, but Metal cut him off before he could speak. "He over slept and lost track of the time! Stupid Sonic" says Metal, lying. "Ugh. I'm starting to feel like he's ignoring me" says Rosalina a little upset. "It's ok Rose. You've got me" says Metal sincerely.

It's now a montage of Mario's group and Luigi's group walking in different parts of the mall while Stayin' Alive by Bees Gees plays in the background. Mario's Group is in GameStop. Bryce and Mario are in different sections looking at different games while Metal is playing Star Wars Battlefront on the Demo PS4. He notices that Rosalina is standing by watching him, so Metal holds out the controller to her. Rosalina takes the controller while Metal wraps his arms around Rosalina and placing his hands where Rosalina's hands are. *Cuts to Luigi's group* Zeena and Peach pull Luigi and Cap into Veronica's Gossip (50th Squad version of Victoria's Secret) Zeena and Peach are in the fitting room trying on a bunch of outfits while Luigi and Cap play Smash Bros. together on their 3DS. *Cuts to Mario's group* Bryce just bought a whole pepperoni pizza pie to eat by himself while Mario is happily eating a meatball parmesan sandwich. Metal and Rosalina are sharing a large milkshake by using their own straws in the same glass. *Luigi's group* Zeena and Luigi are about to eat. But before they do, Zeena pulls out her phone and she and Luigi take selfies with each other. *Mario's group* Mario is walking and looking around. He looks up and notices Peach holding a few Veronica's Gossip bags and Cap standing next to her. When Cap notices Mario, he gently grabs Peach and makes out with her, opening his eyes a second later and flips him off while he does so. Mario pulls out a copy of Mario Kart 8 and flips off Cap. The montage is over.

It was 9PM and Rosalina and Metal sat on a bench together. "Oh come on!" shouts Rosalina upset and frustrated. "What's wrong?" asked Metal. "I sent Sonic, like, 3 texts and he hasn't said a thing!" says Rosalina. Metal both felt bad for her and saw this as an opportunity to win the girl of his dreams. "Hey. Let's-a get out of here. You and me" says Metal, quietly to Rosalina. Metal and Rosalina were now at Playful Park in Sunshine City. They were sitting on the grassy area which had a perfect view of the lake and the skyline of Sunset Village. "He knew a leather belt wouldn't do anything to me, so he used a chain. I'm-a tell ya, it hurt!" said Metal to Rosalina as she was laughing hysterically. "You're so funny!" she says "Eh I'm-a try." Metal and Rosalina were both staring at each other. Then they started to lean in closer…and closer…and closer….*STOMP* a blue leg wearing a red shoe with a white stripe across it and a golden buckle at the end appeared. It was Sonic! "So Metal….you had to go mackin on my girl, didn't ya? You just couldn't leave well enough alone." Metal stood up "You weren't even treating her right. You rejected her when she asked you for a date at the mall, and then you ignored 3 of her texts! I'm-a sorry Sonic…but Rosalina was-a meant to be with me. I'm-a gonna have to take her from you" said Metal firmly. "Not without a fight!" retorts Sonic. "So be it." Rain started to fall as Metal and Sonic both got ready to fight for Rosalina's honor.

*Red/Yellow/Blue Battle Theme plays*

 _A Wild Sonic has appeared!_

 _Sonic used Homing attack!_

 _What will Metal Mario do? -FIGHT BAG_

 _SQUAD RUN_

 _Metal Mario used Power of the Stars!_

 _It's supper effective!_

 _Sonic fainted_

 _Metal Mario gained 150 XP_

It was done. Metal won the fight against Sonic! And more importantly he won Rosalina's heart. Rosalina ran and jumped into Metal's arms and they made out with great joy! Just then, a bunch of tiny stars started to spin around the 2 of them and they both levitated into the air and onto a cloud standing a few feet away from the moon and surrounded by stars. After enjoying the scenery, Metal and Rosalina looked at each other and made out with each other once more. Suddenly everything started to get brighter and brighter and brighter up into the point where Metal could see nothing but white. He heard Rosalina's voice calling "Metal…..Metal…..Metal…." "METAL!" shouted Luigi as he finally got Metal to open his eyes. "Could ya stop it with the sleep talking? It's 4AM!" Metal woke up and saw himself cuddling his pillow and was disappointed when he found out who it wasn't. "Yeah…sorry about that. Night Weegee" said Metal, super upset. Luigi put his phone back to his ear. "Hey Zeena…Metal was sleep talkin….it's all good." Metal turned over. "I'll never be with Rosalina" he said before falling back asleep. "…..No you hang up…..no you hang up….I'm-a don't wanna hang up either" says Luigi still on the phone with Zeena before giggling like a school girl.


End file.
